In a different world
by JayVinz
Summary: Claire Charlotte was just another kid who was always bullied at school, but apart from that, she's also an otaku. Her whole life life suddenly changed when she was brought in a world she knows well. An anime world, the Vongola world. How will things work out for her? Read on... :DD My very first fan fic! hope you like it. Really I mean it XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Kring! Kring! Went my alarm clock. Exactly 6 am. Ugh. Another horrible day to go through… I've always been bullied at school. For being the shortest in class, and for always getting the top scores. In bully language, a nerd. Or was it a geek? I was never really sure. Anyways, I've always been a different person and even I am aware of that. I groaned as I sluggishly dragged myself to the bathroom. I turned on the tap. Apart from being a nerd, I'm also an Otaku. My room was filled with all different kinds of posters and stacks of mangas high enough t.o reach the roof but then I always kept it neat and clean. Name an anime or manga, I'll tell you the characters and the plot of the story.

I sighed and went in the bathtub, it was half full. I sighed again as I felt the warmth of the water, it was too soothing. And before I knew it, I was in a different world.

**So yeah that was chapter 1… I'm kinda new to this so please don't be mean! I'm also hoping you could tell me if there was anything wrong with this and I would really appreciate if you would give me suggestions on how to be a good writer XD I mean…. I couldn't help myself and wrote a fan fic when I found this website. So wasn't the only one who fantasized about animes kyaaa! Sorry….just a really perverted 14 year old writing fiction stories :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

How I came here, I don't know. But one thing I knew is that, I'm not at home, not even at school. I was in different world, but something about this place seems familiar. The way the classrooms were names with class 1-A, 1-B and so on… It was like in the animes.

I walked inside a room. Holy guacamole! Everyone looked weird, with huge eyes and all different kinds of hair colors. It was really like… in the mangas.

"Ohayo!" A girl spoke in japanese but I totally understood it. "H-Hello!" I stammered but it turned out to be japanese. I covered my mouth with my hands. Everything was like in the anime world.

"Wha-what is going on here?!" I said out loud and people turned to my direction. This was all too weird…I'm in a different world. Why am I here?!

I ran out as fast as my legs could. It was hard to take, I was in a world that I didn't know. But then… I might probably know this world. I saw my reflection on a glass window, I also looked like an anime. My black hair looked too straight and my skin looked pale. I was in a uniform like everyone. That was when I realized that I was holding one of those japanese school bags they have. I looked inside. Just normal school books and notebooks with my name and classroom… 1-B. I tried looking for it, but before I could, a man in black suit grabbed my hand.

"Can you see this aniki? She has a weird aura, like she's not from this world."

"Yes, we should take her to the boss." The other one replied as he started to carry me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're taking me?"

He seemed to be able to get a rope out of nowhere. I struggled as he bound my wrists and ankles and shoved me in a black car. This is the end I guess as I started to feel dizzy, they forced me to eat some kind of drug and everything went pitch black.

**End of chapter 2! ummm… please review and it would really make my little heart jump in joy if you tell me that you liked it… thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I got awoken by the sound of an explosion. My bed was shaking, wait… I was in… Then everything hit me in a flash. I was not in my world. Everything felt blurry and I started to sob. "H-He's here!" One of them exclaimed "Vongola!"

Eh? Vongola? You mean like in the anime Reborn? I started to struggle and the ropes started to get loose.

"She's escaping, give her a wisp of the drug!"

I smelled something weird which started to make me feel sleepy but I endured it and opened the car door. The sunlight felt too bright and everything was blurry, my eyelids started to get heavier.

"Are you okay?" Someone was shaking me "Get a hold of yourself!" the guy had silver hair which kinda looked cute on him and once again the world went black. I hate this life.

This time the bed wasn't shaking and the room smelled like flowers. At least it smelled better than the car. "Are you okay?" a brunette haired guy asked. "Uhh…" I didn't know what to say, they all looked familiar.

"Are you…. Sawada Tsunayoshi?" his eyes widened in surprise

"You know me?"

"Why of course! Vongola the tenth!" I was getting too excited I was spilling it all out. "You're Gokudera Hayato and…" A sharp pain went up my head.

"Looks like she hasn't recovered from that drug yet." A little kid in a suit with a pacifier said and who is non-other than… "REBORN!" my heart was racing faster.

"Hmm. It seems that you are not from our world."

**Sorry if it's too short… this is my first time and I don't really know what to put XD I think I'm getting an idea on how I'm going to end it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYY GUYZ I'M BACKKK! hehe kinda got busy with school and all but thanks for reading my story . Feels really nice when someone reviews your story. GreenDrkness thank youuuu... you have no idea how much that means to me :)) My very first review...from you! thanks a lot for your advice. wew this chapter was supposed to be where she spills EVERYTHING luckily I read your review before posting this one. And for how Reborn knows she's from another world, we'll get to that in the next chapter *wink, wink* ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

"So Reborn, this girl… She's one of the people that they're looking for?" Tsuna looks really cute. Gosh.

"Yes, apparently, you won't be able to go back unless you finish your task here." Reborn answered calmly

That surprised me. "I have a task?"

"Yes, and that is something you have to find out yourself, but don't worry, we'll do our best to protect you."

"Gee… thanks."

"So what do you know about our world?"

"Hmm… lots of things but I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"Eh? This information could be a big difference between life and death." Gokudera pointed out to me.

"But-"

"But then you guys won't be able to transform. We'll only rely on what she tells us and you kids will always remain kids. These trials will challenge you and help you grow." It was like Reborn read my mind. "Anyways, you should get some rest. We plan on attacking the enemy's base tomorrow.

"B-but"

"Just rest"

And just like that I fell into a deep sleep.

….

"Anoo?"

I know that voice. It was that orange haired girl.

"Please wake up, you still haven't eaten dinner yet." I slowly got up and followed her to the dining room.

"Where am I?" I asked her

"Gokudera-san's house. I'm Kyouko by the way." She said with a smile.

"I know."

I was kinda frustrated and jealous. In the animes she was one of those robotic little miss goody two shoes and she even caused Tsuna and the guardians some problems with that idiotic black haired girl. What was her name again? Haru… something, I mean, I prefer bad ass girls like Lal Milch but it felt good having someone beside me who is calm, good and seems to be able to understand other people's feelings. I felt really jealous, especially since Tsuna likes her.

"I'm Claire by the way." I decided I'd play nice with her. "You've got a nice name." she once again smiled. Stupid prototype girl.

"Ah, you're finally here! We've been waiting forever you know." Takeshi said with a grin. I smiled at him and sat next to Chrome.

"I-I'm Chrome" she introduced.

"Haha, I know. I'm Claire, nice to meet you." She blushed so hard I could've sworn she looked like a tomato. No kidding, with that hairstyle of hers that matches Mukuro's A.K.A. pineapple head, she was a perfect replica of a human tomato.

"Now that you're here, we're gonna discuss our plan on infiltrating the lab." Reborn started "You should know that the boss of the scientists is Mr. Kaya. He is an expert who has many specimens and his most prized one was someone like you_. _That person came from a different world, but then he was brave and decided to commit suicide before becoming an experiment." Reborn was serious. _So some people have actually gone to this world. _

There was a sad look in Tsuna's eyes.

Reborn continued, "People from your world come to ours from time to time with a mission. Some succeeded but most of them failed."

"Woah, I don't want to die yet." I joked but nobody laughed. Now this is a weird atmosphere…

They talked and talked about their plan until my eyelids started to close.

"She seems too young for this, I don't think she's ready yet Reborn."

"There's nothing we can do about it Tsuna, It's her destiny."

**So what do you guys think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We were now inside the base hacking and slashing through the enemies. They all seemed weak and nor fit for battle. Oh well, they were all scientists.

"Behind you, Claire!"

I didn't realize what Chrome meant until pain seared through my arm. I screamed, blood was gushing from it. "Claire!" Everyone was rushing to me but they were held back by the enemies. They may be weak but there were lots of them.

I fought the pain until all of them were defeated, but more reinforcements were coming. We made our way through the lab, which was in my opinion, like a maze with horrifying creatures in each room. The scientists didn't even bother closing the doors when they ran away.

"What?! Where is he?" Gokudera was furious. Dr. Kaya wasn't there.

"Wait, Gokudera. He could be hiding anywhere." Reborn seemed calm.

They were all on their guards but what they didn't realize was a huge cage falling. "Above you!" I screamed as it trapped everyone except Tsuna and me. I hid behind a pillar, not sure what to do. _Pretty cowardly of me, huh?_

"I've always wanted to meet you Vongola the 10th!" seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Release them Kaya!" Tsuna was in hyper mode.

"Haha, you think I'd let you off that easily Vongola? Now where is the outworlder that my minions reported was here? Tsuna looked around and found me hiding behind the pillar, it seems the enemy didn't see me.

"Hmph! You think you'll be able to lay your hands on her that easily?" Tsuna smiled. "You were wrong."

And just like that he attacked.

**Sorry if it's kinda short... I promise I'm gonna make the chapter as long as I can :DD hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to Toumei Ai! thanks for reviewing . It inspires me when you guys review so I'm posting this chapter earlier than my usual posting time which is like... I don't know XD after a few weeks. Anyways, thanks so much! :DD**

**Chapter 6**

Tsuna seemed to have a hard time fighting. Every time he was about to him he would disappear out of nowhere and attack him from behind.

"It's useless struggling Vongola. You are in my territory, now give up the girl!" He was laughing maniacally and I noticed that in his hand was a flask with a familiar liquid inside. Wait, I've seen that before.

***Flashback***

**"Claire Charlotte, do you know where you are?"**

**"Ughh" I groggily sat up, the surroundings were black except for a bright light in front of me. "Umm, who are you?"**

**The bright light chuckled. "I'm the guardian protecting the gates of the parallel worlds. There was some kind of problem in the anime world and you were chosen to help solve it. By water you came and by water you shall return.'**

**It felt like a blessing and by that he poured water on my head. ****_Freaking mineral water, on my head._**** And that was how I came into a different world.**

***Flashback ended***

I knew then what I had to do. The liquid was from my world, that's why it looked different. It was the only way for me to go back, water was some kind of source of transportation to different worlds and that water came from MY world. _By water you came and by water you shall return._

"No!" I lunged at the scientist and felt the water getting poured on my head.

"Claire!"

My knees buckled and my body started to feel light as I was about to fall, luckily, Tsuna caught me before I could kiss the ground. "I remember now Tsuna." _I am going to leave the Vongola world now. You can't cry in front of Tsuna now Claire! Be brave, stop looking like a crybaby._ "My mission is done and now I must return." I smiled at him as I started disappearing.

"I promise I'll never forget you Claire!" He was crying now. I closed my eyes as everything became bright. Crybaby.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYYYY Chapter 7! this is MIGHT be the last chapter... It's entirely up to you guys if you want a continuation! :)**

**Chapter 7**

"You did great Claire." The light said. "That liquid will only return to its original world if someone came along with it. I was careless you see, someone from your world stumbled to KHR with a water bottle with him. Huh, can you believe it? Of all the things he had with him, he brought a water bottle FILLED with water." I heard a sigh.

He touched my wrist and the Vongola sign appeared on it.

"Wait!" I finally interrupted the light. "Will I be able to return?"

"That depends." And I could've sworn I saw an eye wink.

…

I was back in my bathtub. Apparently, I fell asleep. I looked at my wrist and saw the Vongola sign. So it wasn't a dream. I smiled as I covered it with my late best friend's bracelets that we enjoyed making together.

All was well. Nobody bullied me at school that day, everyone smiled at me as if nothing happened and Tsuna's last words kept repeating inside my head.

"I promise I'll never forget you Claire!"

I hope so.

Light's (Parallel world guardian) P.O.V.

Everything was a mess. My plan has failed. Claire was supposed to get back to her world… ALONE, but unfortunately, Vongola the tenth was holding onto her while she was about to travel back and some of the liquid got to him. Now he was somewhere in Claire's world, unable to be located, his powers useless in there. If only I could contact Claire... No way. She still has to recover from traveling to another world but I really have to return him….

Guess I have no choice.

**THE END**

** or is it?**


End file.
